Their Wedding Night
by bcsm
Summary: One-shot - The title is pretty self-explanatory. Some love and smut set in the, hopefully not too distant, future. I own nothing connected to the show Castle, just borrowing Castle and Beckett for a little fun, or in the case of this story, a lot of fun.


They approached the door to the hotel suite hand in hand, both giddy from the events of the evening. Six months after their original wedding date, Castle and Beckett finally had their big day and it was everything they hoped it would be. They would leave tomorrow for the Maldives honeymoon that they had originally planned to take, but for tonight, Castle had booked a romantic suite in one of New York's finest hotels. He pulled the keycard out of his pocket, slid it into the door and opened it. Beckett took a step forward, but Castle gently grabbed her arm.

"Wait." he said with a grin, "I know this isn't our home or anything, but please allow me the pleasure of carrying you over this threshold."

Beckett responded with one of her huge smiles.

"But of course." she replied as she raised her arms slightly and he scooped her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head lovingly on his shoulder. They entered the beautiful suite which was covered with rose petals, just one of the special things for which Castle had previously arranged.

"Wow Castle." she said while glancing around the room. During the course of their relationship Beckett had slowly become accustomed to living life in a very different tax bracket, however she still reacted with wonder sometimes at the places she found herself.

"This is breathtaking." she added.

"You're breathtaking." Castle said as he kissed her, then gently lowered her to the ground. While Beckett looked around, Castle took off his jacket, undid his tie and walked over to a bottle of champagne that was chilling. He popped the cork and poured them each a glass. He then walked over to Beckett, handed one to her and raised his in the air.

"A toast." he said, "To my beautiful, remarkable wife."

She smiled and tapped her glass to his. They both took a sip and then she said in a dreamy tone.

"I'm your wife, finally, and you're my husband….I really, really like the sound of that."

"You and me both." he agreed with a smile of his own.

Beckett kicked off her stilettos and settled on the couch while Castle picked up a covered silver platter that was resting near the champagne and walked over to join her. As he sat down on the couch, he removed the platter's cover, revealing a bunch of delicious looking cheeseburger sliders. Beckett stared at the platter and then looked at Castle with an inquisitive smile.

"How did you know how hungry I would be?" she asked. Castle grinned at her.

"Because no one ever eats at their own wedding." he replied, "It's funny, you spend all that time deciding on the menu, then in the excitement of it all, you barely remember to take two forkfuls yourself."

"That's exactly what happened." she said, as she grabbed a slider and eagerly took a bite.

"Oh my god, this tastes soooo good." she added.

Castle nodded his head in agreement, as he dug into a slider himself.

They spent the next half hour enjoying the cheeseburgers, sipping their champagne and recounting some of their favorite moments from the last, incredible, eight hours, of which there were quite a few. After sharing many laughs and memories, Beckett took one final sip of her champagne. She put down her glass, stood up and turned around, so her back was facing Castle.

"Care to help me out of my dress?" she asked, while glancing seductively over her shoulder at him.

"Yes please." he replied, as he put down his own glass, stood up and quickly got to work on the silky buttons that lined her back. Once he had undone a majority of them, he lowered the dress off her shoulders and kissed the back of her neck. He then continued lowering the dress down her torso until it she was able to step out of it. When she was free from her dress, Beckett took his hand, laced her fingers through his and led him down the path of rose petals that pointed to the suite's bedroom. Once inside she turned around to face him and pulled his loosened tie off from around his neck. She grazed his lips with a soft kiss, then went to work on the buttons of his shirt.

Before long they had shed every single item of clothing and Castle once again picked Beckett up. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. She reached for his face and pulled his mouth down on top of hers. He followed her lead and kissed her deeply. They were remarkably compatible in the "making out" department. It was intimate, loving, hot and arousing all at the same time. They had perfected the lips to tongue ratio and added in some gentle nibbling here and there to keep it spicy. Some good kissing was almost always the way they liked to begin their love-making and tonight was certainly no exception.

After a few minutes, when they were sufficiently worked up, Castle pulled his lips away from Beckett's mouth and moved to her neck. Beckett ran her fingers through his hair, as he kissed his way towards her shoulder, then down to the little hollow spot situated between her remarkable set of collar bones. He placed two kisses there, then moved his lips south until he landed at her scar. He always kissed her scar. Every single time they made love, he kissed her scar. It was his silent way of telling her, _"I came terrifyingly close to losing you, but you are here and I will be eternally grateful."_ After kissing her scar he shifted his focus to her breasts, cupping one breast firmly in his hand while he traced her other breast with his tongue, concentrating most of his attention on her nipple. Beckett loved the sensation that travelled through her body when he made her nipples hard using his mouth. It felt like a shiver, but without the perception of cold.

Achieving the desired response from her breasts, Castle kissed his way down her abdomen. The anticipation of where he was headed was palpable throughout Beckett's entire body and she began to spread her legs apart, encouraging him further. At the sight of this, Castle lifted his head, gave her a little smile, then moved to her inner thighs. He kissed each of her thighs slowly, teasing her a little, before zeroing in on what she was eagerly waiting for. With a few broad licks he separated her silky folds to find that she was already wet and emanating quite a bit of heat. He slid two fingers deep inside her and began pumping in and out, focusing pressure just where he knew she liked it. Beckett arched her back and let out a small groan, signaling to him that, as usual, he had found just the right spot.

While keeping his finger action constant, Castle put his mouth to good use, expertly working her over with his tongue until he felt her legs begin to quiver. This encouraged him to quicken the pace of both his fingers and his tongue. Beckett was breathing heavier now and she began rocking her pelvis in tune with his motions. A few more seconds passed and she grabbed a fistful of sheet in one hand and placed her other hand on the back of Castle's head. This was always her sign. When she placed her hand on his head, it was her way of telling him that she was getting close and if he continued the pace and pressure he was using, he would most definitely, succeed in his mission. Castle, of course, followed her wishes and maintained his rhythm perfectly. Shortly there after, much to his and her joy, Beckett let out a couple of little moans followed by one loud, long groan, as her back arched again and her body shuttered in the powerful waves of pleasure that coursed though her.

Castle looked up in time to see the end of Beckett's climax and felt himself harden even more as he watched her in all her bliss. When her body finally relaxed, he slowly slid his fingers out of her and she released her grip on the sheet. She opened her eyes and lifted her head off of the pillow so she could look at him.

"Man...that was a good one." she said with a contented smile.

"Yea?" he asked, even though he knew it was.

"Oh yea!" she assured him, taking a deep breath, "And now it's your turn."

"I'm not going to need that much encouragement." he said, as he rose to his knees, revealing his state of arousal.

Beckett smiled, knowing that giving her pleasure was the perfect aphrodisiac for him. She sat up and slid forward towards him. She then teased him with a few licks and flicks of her tongue before taking him fully in her mouth. She worked him back and forth, feeling him completely harden, as he groaned and placed his hands on either side of her head. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, delighting in her sensational skills. After a little while longer he gently held her head to stop her motion and muttered,

"Hold on."

Beckett released him and looked up. He smiled at her and said,

"I really want to make love to my wife, and if I don't stop you there, I'm afraid that won't be happening until later."

She smiled back at him and reached up, pulling him down on top of her. During the course of their relationship they had made love in practically every position imaginable, but in this moment, for their first time as husband and wife, Beckett wanted the closeness and intimacy that came when they were face to face, with Castle on top of her. It was the way they made love during their very first time with each other and it's what they both wanted tonight. She spread her legs once again and he slid inside her. His movements were slow at first, wanting to savor every moment. She wrapped her legs around him and reached for his face. He lowered his head until their lips met. They shared a few more steamy, full kisses as they fell into rhythm with each other, both their hips moving in perfect unison.

Before long Beckett started to feel the possibility of a second orgasm. That wasn't something she was always able to achieve during intercourse and truthfully, she was okay with that. Castle always made sure she was well taken care of, one way or another. However, the times when she was able to climax with him inside her, were all the more special. Sensing that this was one of those times, Castle pressed down on her a little harder, rubbing against her as he continued to thrust in and out. She groaned her approval and Castle kept the pressure on while simultaneously focusing his energies on holding off his own climax until he was sure she was going to have her second one. Their pace quickened as Beckett reach for his ass with both hands and pressed him further into her. They kept grinding faster and faster until Beckett finally let out a couple of moans and breathlessly said,

"I'm cumming Castle, I'm cumming."

That was all Castle needed to hear. As he felt Beckett's body shutter with climax number two, he thrust into her one final time. An incredibly loud groan escaped his lips, as he exploded into her. His orgasm was massive, fueled by the significance of the moment. An extremely contented Beckett watched Castle's face as the last waves of pleasure passed through his body. When he opened his eyes he saw her smiling up at him and he lowered his head to kiss her. She returned his kiss, then he slowly rolled to her side, completely spent, but euphoric. She rolled to face him and they both lay there for a moment, catching their breath and basking in the afterglow.

"That… was intense." Castle finally said, while grinning at her.

"Crazy intense." she agreed, momentarily biting her lower lip. She paused for a second, smiled at him, then said,

"Not a bad way to start our married life."

"I'll say." he agreed, then added, "I did make you a promise that we would never be boring."

"That you did." she said with a little laugh. "That you did."

He reached out and gently touched her cheek.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" he asked tenderly.

"Many times," she replied, as she placed her hand on his chest near his heart, "It was even in your vows."

"It was...oh yea, that's right." he said joking with her, then added,

"Well, it's true."

"I love you too." she told him, "More than I can say."

She inched closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her head and held her tight. Before too long, they drifted off to peaceful sleep, exhausted from the events of the day, but happier then they had ever been.

The end.

_(Thanks so much for reading Their Wedding Night. If you have a moment, I would be happy to hear what you thought about it!)_


End file.
